1. Field
The invention is in the field of inflatable devices such as inflatable recreation devices, for example, inflatable slides, which sit on a surface.
2. State of the Art
There are numerous inflatable structures in wide use today, particularly inflatable play structures, such as inflatable slides, and inflatable advertising structures, such as inflatable structures that form a surface for placing advertising signs or inflatable structures in various shapes, such as animal or other shapes, that are placed at a businesses to draw attention to the business. These structures have a base which rests on a supporting surface such as the ground, a deck, or a floor, and may be relatively light weight because they are hollow and filled with air. Because these structures may be relatively light and relatively large, they are subject to being blown around in wind when out doors. Further, if a play structure, they can be easily rocked and moved when being played on. A stabilizing or anchoring system for such structures is needed that can be easily used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,591 shows an inflatable display structure that includes longitudinally extended water bladders inside the device secured to and resting on the base to provide weight to stabilize and anchor the structure. The bladders have a hose bib attached for filling the bladders with water and a drain for draining the bladders. In filling the bladders, it is necessary to connect a hose to the hose bib and supply pressurized water to the bladder to fill it. The patent also indicates that such bladders can be positioned externally to the structure and fastened to the structure with stays. U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,938 shows an inflatable projection screen and teaches that the structure may be secured to the ground with stakes and tethers, or alternatively, the tethers may be secured to concrete blocks or water-filled drums or bladders. In either case, where the bladders are used, the bladders are not easily filled with water without a pressurized source of water that can be attached to the inlet of the bladder. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,591 provides hose bibs in the bladder to connect a hose thereto for filling the bladder. Further, when not positioned internally of the structure, the bladders are connected to the structure by stays or tethers and are not part of the structure. This lessens the stabilizing effect of the bladders and makes connection of the bladders difficult. Bladders within the structure, while holding the structure in a wind, often are not positioned to provide stabilization if the structure is played upon.
An improved, easy to use water stabilizing system is needed.